Wind In The Night
by Assurance
Summary: The Blue blur has always been fast as the wind. That is his legacy. Now, something is at work and nobody has any idea who is behind it. But, a plan is in motion and it starts by ending the legacy of the wind. Chapter 2 is up!
1. A Strange Awakening

Authors Notes: Hello everybody! This is not the first story I have ever submitted. But, it is the only one under this account. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the first part being relatively short. Please, review, whether you liked it or not.

* * *

He shot bolt upright, mind racing, emerald green eyes darting from side to side and beads of sweat pouring down his body. "Another nightmare" He panted, rubbing the back of his neck slowly and trying to forget the vivid dream. He knew it was impossible to forget. He had tried many times but every night it was the same nightmare. The thing had been plaguing him for weeks and made him afraid to even close his eyes. This was his first attempt at sleep in the past three days.

However the dream and his sleep deprivation suddenly became a fleeting thought as his heart rate climbed once again.

These surroundings were unfamiliar, a place he had never seen before.

He was in a relatively small stone room, filled with various cracks and obvious signs of aging. A musky scent filled his nostrils and above him was a square hole, which made it apparent that nightfall was not far off, as he could see the hues of sunset coloring the sky through it. Before he could even think for a moment, a cold chill shot through his spine and fear crept into him as an overpowering odor enveloped his senses. Slowly he looked down, not wanting to see what he was sure of and desperately wishing he was wrong.

Blood…

The scarlet substance blanketed the floor like carpet, most of it was dried but some was very fresh. In fact some of it, was right below him. His eyes widened in horror but there was no denying it. His own blood was pooling beneath him. Struggling to push back the panic setting into his mind, a horrifying realization swept over him. Blood loss…

His whole body had gone numb, not even able to feel the very ground beneath him.

He screamed… as loud as he could, but his cries were only heard by the darkness that was slowly enveloping him. There was no way out. There was no one around. And judging by the amount of blood and the tingling sensation that was beginning to set in. Death was not far off. He could feel its cold embrace pulling him ever closer.

Again he screamed. Hoping and praying that somebody, anybody would hear him. He tried to move his limbs but they simply lay unresponsive and ghostly white. His breathing slowed and he tried to scream once more but the sound died in his throat. Eyelids becoming heavy, the world around him growing colder. He was scared… He had so much left to do, and many people he wished to see again. He just wanted to say goodbye at this point. Was that asking so much? Another glance, at the blood beneath him confirmed a swift answer.

Omnipotent time creeping by. The cold chilling him to the bone. His own mortality baring down upon him. He chuckled. So this is the end of the great hero? He thought. Bleeding to death, alone, in some hole like this. He laughed, almost breaking into a coughing fit. What a story behind my name. He always had a strange way of dealing with things and it was definitely showing through now. He had to struggle not to burst into laughter every time he caught another eyeful of his own blood.

Fear had begun to leave his mind and as the thoughts of friends and the glorious life he had led busied him, his heartbeat slowed until it was but a murmur. Eventually his eyelids slid closed and, very slowly, he slipped into the warmth of acceptance as weazy breaths slowly fell from his lips…

* * *

3 Hours Earlier

Adjusting herself to a more comfortable position atop the highest tree branch she felt confident about climbing to and folding her hands behind her head, she tried to relax. Her blue hero always made it sound so peaceful, to just lie there. In a tree. Perhaps, she needed a second opinion…

Here she was, in the middle of the same meadow he always went to and even in the same tree he always relaxed in. Yet something was definitely not right.

Twisting and turning , there appeared to be no, even remotely, relaxing way to do this. Frustrated, she brushed her pink quills away with a gloved hand and stared up into the cloudy sky, as if it held some kind of answer to her problem.

Before she even had time to seek her answer in the clouds however, they slowly began to part and a golden ray of light seeped through the cracks. Her eyes went wide in awe as the clouds parted further and the eerie gray of the world around her was illuminated by the radiant glow of the sun. She basked in its warmth and smiled as everything around her slowly came back to life.

She understood… He came here to simply think about how wonderful life really was. It was not that this tree was particularly comfortable or that its branch was anywhere near as relaxing as a bed. But, no bed could bring this kind of surreal feeling. She felt at one with nature, in the middle of the meadow. Nothing but trees and flowers as far as the eye could see. Their colors danced brilliantly in the new light as if to celebrate the return of the sun, like it had been a long lost friend or companion.

"Wow…" She muttered with a smile. "Maybe there is even more to him than I realize. "

Returning to her previous position, with hands folded behind her head, she stared back into the sky. Her thoughts drifting to her friendship with a certain blue blur.

A sharp pain shot up and down through her entire body like electricity. Shocked, she slipped from the branch and fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Luckily she had not managed to climb very high and quickly regained her composure, leaping to her feet.

"Sonic!" She gasped in between breaths, clutching her fist tightly over her heart, which felt as though it were about to burst. Getting her bearings together she looked around, feeling lost for a moment before coming back to reality.

"Tails!"She panted. "I need to get tails now!"

Turning in the direction of tails'workshop , she burst into a run.

Whether it was from the shock of the situation or just sheer fear in her heart for her hero, she could have matched his legacy that day. Everything zipped past her at such high speed, she could only make out blurs. In moments the steel door marking the entrance to the workshop, was right in front of her. Wasting no time she grabbed the metallic handle and practically ripped the door off its hinges. Soon after, a loud clang of the door hitting a nearby wall proceeded to echo through the workhouse. She was about to scream but the sound came out as a soft and gentle. "Tails."

The kitsune was crumpled on the floor, wrapped in his two tails, with tears streaming down his face and one gloved hand over his heart. "Amy…" He choked, as fresh tears formed in his sapphire blue eyes and he buried his face even farther in his tails.

Amy slowly walked over and sat next to the small fox, clutching her heart once more.

"You feel it too don't you?" She questioned. "Something happened to Sonic."

Slowly Tails looked up and turned to stare into her emerald green eyes. Her presence was comforting to him and it felt as though a great weight was lifted now that someone else knew what was happening to him.

"Yes." He said, barely above a whisper. "I feel it."

Choking back tears he continued to stare into her eyes and saw just how scared she truly was. He wondered if his eyes reflected the same look, the same fear…

His thoughts were interrupted by Amy's outstretched hand in front of him.

They both knew what needed to be done. They needed to find Sonic, before it was too late.

Tails shakily took hold of her hand and quickly wiped a few tears from his eyes as she helped him to his feet.

Something terrible had happened to the blue hero and they could both feel it throbbing in their hearts, tearing away at their emotions. They both clutched their chests once more.


	2. The Plan

**Authors Notes: **Hey everybody! Thank you for the reviews I was given. I hope to get many more as time goes on. Please enjoy this chapter and I hope to update very soon. I also updated the summary. And just as a reminder. this tory will have SonAmy in it. =D

Enjoy!

* * *

Distraught, Amy paced back and forth in the workshop. Scenarios ranging anywhere from her blue hero waiting patiently in a quiet dungeon, to the most horrifying death she could think of, enveloped every inch of her senses. Her footsteps becoming nearly mechanical, as the action of moving her legs had long left her mind, yet her feet continued to move, her sanity slipping away.

The only sound pounding in her head was her heart. Its never ending thumping seemed to only grow louder and louder, echoing off her every thought. The world beneath her disappeared as she closed her eyes and an empty void of space greeted her.

Suddenly, Sonic appeared below her. She could see him lying against a stone wall bleeding, reaching out for her. "Amy.." He rasped. Her eyes widened in exasperation. She tried to run toward him but some invisible force had a strong hold on her. She flailed wildly against the barrier but it seemed unmoveable until, finally, one of her arms came loose. She stretched it towards him, holding out her hand as far as she could, while still trying to wiggle free.

"Sonic!" She cried desperately.

Weakly, the hero raised his arm towards Amy's hand and extended his fingers. But, he was still too far away to reach her. Determined, Amy fought against the force and managed to pull a little further out of it. And, with a deep breath she stretched as far as she could, her fingers scraping across his before her arm retracted slightly.

She raised her head to look into his eyes and saw a burning determination engulf them like wildfire. He screamed as he leaned forward and blood gushed from his wound. Amy felt his hand limply grasp hers and she quickly clasped his hand tightly as if it was her own lifeline. A wave of cool relief swept through her entire body, as she stared into his reassuring emerald green eyes. She had a hold of him now and would never let go.

He smiled and let out another wheezy breath. "Amy.."

Tears poured down her face as she grasped his hand even tighter. " I got you Sonic. I got you."She repeated, over and over, assuring herself of this undeniable fact.

Sonic's eyes widened. "Amy!" He yelled.

A shock of fear shot through Amy's spine and her entire confidence melted. "Sonic? What is it?"

"Amy!" He screamed again and again and again.

Amy's vision went black but she continued to hear his screams and could still feel his hand clasping ever tighter. "Sonic!"

* * *

"Amy, snap out of it! Amy, are you ok? AMY!" Tails repeated, clasping her hand tighter in between his own hands. "AMY!"

Her panic stricken eyes shot open and darted side to side as she desperately gasped for air. "Tails?" She panted. "Wha what's going on. Where is Sonic?" Stunned, the kitsune sat in silence for a moment and as he was about to speak Amy intervened. "Where is he Tails! I had him. I had a hold of him! He was right in front of me!" She continued, her voice strengthening in volume with each sentence.

"Amy!" Tails interrupted, silencing the panicked hedgehog. "You passed out on the floor a few minutes ago." He continued, pointing to where she had been frantically pacing. "I put you here on this couch because you were delusional. You kept screaming Sonic's name, over and over." He looked away from her, ears flattening on top of his head. "You had me worried…"

A brief moment of understanding flickered in the pink hedgehog's eyes before she deflated into the couch, sobbing. Tails continued to hold her gloved hand and softly whisper. "It's ok."

Some time passed before she spoke again. "I saw him Tails." She began. Hiccuping occasionally, while staring intensely into Tails's eyes. "He was right in front of me. He was dying right in front of me! I was about to save him. I had a hold of his hand… and then…" She trailed off, breaking eye contact.

Tails tightened his grip. "Amy. I know you are worried about him. So am I." He said, removing one of his hands to place it over his throbbing chest. "But, we need to find him. You know as well as I do that something is wrong and that vision you had is even more proof. I am not sure why we both feel this much, even though he is in danger." He trailed off.

He was a person of science and engineering. But, even he knew that people who were very connected as friends could feel when the other was in peril. However, a reaction of this caliber was unheard of and there was no telling how much more severe Amy's reactions were compared to his, especially considering what had just occurred.

"But, the why is not important and maybe these feelings will even help us find him. What we need to focus on is finding Sonic. I understand whatever you just went through was terrible but if we don't find him it will be even worse than whatever you saw!"

Amy looked back into his eyes, which reminded her of Sonic's. She saw the same burning determination, and wiping away a few tears, she nodded. "You're right."

Tails released Amy's hand. Amy, slowly rising off the couch and still a bit lightheaded from crying, smiled at Tails.

"Thank you."She managed, despite her mind still swirling with vivid scenarios.

The kitsune chuckled, twirling his two tails behind him.

"Alright, the only way we can find him is if we start looking and the best way to do that is in the X Tornado." Tails declared. Amy's smile instantly vanished. "Tails that is not good enough… We don't have much time and he could be anywhere, even outside the city. Scanning around in a plane just won't cut it." She stated, disappointment ringing in her voice.

Tails opened his mouth as to quickly correct her but the sound died in his throat. He lowered his gaze and stared intensely at the floor, thinking. However, constantly brushing any thoughts about his blue friend away and trying to avoid dwelling on what could actually be happening to him, proved to be rather difficult. His mind kept racing back to the same image every time he seemed to have an idea. Sonic lying mangled on the floor, his lifeless, grey eyes staring back at him. A chill crept through his spine every time the image appeared.

He looked up at Amy with a hopeful smile. "What did you have in mind Amy?" He inquired.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "I can obviously feel him more than you. I don't know why but..." She paused. "I think we can use me to find him. Maybe I can sense where he is."

Tails pondered this for a moment before answering. "At this point it is the best chance we have." He replied.

They were short on time and had there been more time to come up with a better plan, he surely would have. But, Tails could not deny the courage in Amy's eyes. Behind the pain she was feeling and the glossy exterior over her eyes from the amount of crying, there was a certainty. She was going to find her Sonic and nothing was going to keep her from him. It was their only chance.

"All right Amy, let's get to the X-Tornado quickly!" Tails exclaimed. Amy nodded in response.

Led by Tails, they dashed out of the small workshop and towards the runway.

"I took the plane out for a test flight recently. So, it is still on the runway. I was heading back to the workshop to grab a few things when… Well, you know the rest of the story." Tails explained.

The kitsune scanned his surrounding as to get a feel for the weather and a sense of how flying was going to be.

The sky was blanketed in thick dark rainclouds and a breeze was beginning to pick up but the wind was not gusting and there was no rain yet. He began to think. 'So, takeoff should not be a problem. But, once we get into the air it may be difficult to fly if a thunderstorm starts up. Hopefully the weather stays calm for awhile though.'

A raindrop landing on Tails head seemed to answer his unspoken question. In the next few moments the raindrop had turned into a light trickle. "Tails, can we fly in a storm?" Came Amy's worried voice from behind him. "Sort of." He yelled back. "Normally it would be fine but this looks like it is going to get pretty bad." He paused for a moment and nearly slapped himself in the face.

Half chuckling he continued. "But, I have a trick up my sleeve. I have a chaos emerald installed in the X-tornado. Which means we have enough power in the engine to fly stable, even in harsh conditions."

"Good." Amy returned, relieved.

The plane was just a few feet away now and the rain had picked up, pouring down thick drops. "Amy! Get in quickly!" Tails yelled over the thunderous sound of raindrops crashing to the ground, soaking every inch of his fur. 'Her senses better be strong, vision is going to be a huge problem.' He thought as he ran around to the other side of the plane to make sure the chaos emerald was inserted properly, pressing the button to open the cockpit on his way.

The glass lifted open and Amy quickly hopped into the back seat, shivering. 'Were coming Sonic.' She assured herself, closing her eyes and placing a hand over her chest. The next thing she heard was Tails yelping in pain and her eyelids shot open. Panic stricken she leapt out of the cockpit, onto the other side of the plane, beads of water soaking her quills once more.

She was greeted with the sight a black figure holding Tails in the air by the white fur on his chest.

"Let me go!" Tails yelled, flailing weightlessly in the strangers grasp. Amy's body flooded with adrenaline, summoning her hammer out of seemingly thin air she ran at the figure. "Let him go!" She screamed!

In the blink of an eye, Tails feet had returned to the ground once more and Amy's hammer was flying through the air. Disarmed, she felt a swift punch fly right beside her cheek, missing her by mere inches

"I would not do that if I were you."A shady voice, warned her.

Amy turned to see where the figure was, to find his piercing red eyes staring straight at her. "Shadow?" She gasped. "Is that you?"

The figured dropped his guard and crossed his arms, returning his gaze to the kitsune. "Hmmmph." He began. "Tails. You won't be able to fly."

Something clicked in Tails' mind all of a sudden. His eyes widened and he seemed to forget what had just happened. "Shadow! What are you doing here?" He yelled, flailing his arms in confusion.

"Shut up and listen to me!" Shadow growled, shooting him a threatening look. "Shadow! Why did you attack Tails!" Amy interrupted but Shadow ignored her.

The dark hedgehog, which seemed nearly invisible in the gloom of the storm, walked over to the plane and opened a small panel. He reached inside and grabbed the blue chaos emerald, holding it above his head.

"Yes, we can fly. That will give us enough power to stabilize." Tails claimed, pointing to the emerald. Amy nodded in silent agreement, still a bit shaken by Shadow's abrupt appearance.

Shadow simply stared at them. "Chaos Control!" He yelled. Instinctively, both Amy and Tails Leapt at Shadow. "No!" They screamed, before hitting the ground with a resounding thud and a small splash, just short of the dark hedgehog.

"Hmmph." Shadow retorted, raising an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. "Do you see what I mean now…" He paused lowering the chaos emerald. "I can't perform chaos control and the emeralds are not glowing, they are dull and lifeless."

Amy, and Tails rose to their feet, now thoroughly soaked and stared in disbelief at the chaos emerald. They both turned and looked at one another. "What now?" They said at the same time, eyes widening at the realization. Slowly, they turned with questioning looks at Shadow.

"How are we going to find Sonic?" They said, as if to ask Shadow.

"Why would we need to find him?" Shadow questioned.

Both Tails and Amy's gaze hit the floor instantly and tears began to form once more, mixing with the rain.

* * *

**Authors Notes**: I am going to be out of town for a couple days. So, it may be a little bit before I can work on this anymore. (Don't worry I will be back in town on Sunday =D)


End file.
